Romanian Hybrid - The Shadow in the West
by kusari-de
Summary: This is part 2 of my "Romanian Hybrid"- Saga. Two years after Amanda and Vladimir returned to Romania, the Cullens are invited. But what will happen if the Volturi will hear about a hybrid in Romania.
1. Welcome to Romania

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_1\. Chapter (Welcome to Romania)

Two years have passed since Amanda and Vladimir have returned to Romania. Nicolae has grown fast during this time. But after all this time, Amanda wants to see the Cullens again. Nicolae and Renesmee could play together and learn of each other. It took some time until the woman was able to convince the elder. But in the end she won. Fortunately Carlisle was on the phone and decided that his whole family will come to Romania. Amanda is really happy about that. Nicolae is also excited to see them. Because he can't really remember them very well.

Four weeks later. The Cullens have packed their luggage. Jacob joins them. Of course, he wouldn't let Renesmee go there without being on her side. He puts his bag in the car. Bella goes to him. "Strange, isn't it?", she asks. "Yeah, creepy. And most of all, the damn bloodsucker was right. He said that we would meet a third time. And here we are", he says a bit annoyed. "We won't stay for long. Just a short visit", Esme is saying when she appears at the car. They are talking so much, that they don't sense the presence of another vampire.

Demetri is hiding in the trees, when he watches the Cullens. He has the order to check out, what has happened to the half-breed and if the Cullens are still keeping their secret. The member of the Volturi knows how to keep out of the wolves' senses. He is a tracker, he should know that. Then Renesmee leaves the house. She has grown up and looks like a seven years old girl, now. Demetri is confused about the fact that the Cullens would go on holidays. So he starts to listen to their discussion.

"I'm really excited about how Nicolae has grown up", Esme says. "He won't be as tall as Nessie but something like that", Jacob answers. "If it would be just him, then I could deal with it. But Dracula I and II are those kinds of people I won't ever see again!", he mutters. "Why do we visit them after all?", Rosalie asks. The whole family stands outside now. "Because we don't want to make them an enemy", Carlisle answers. "Not even the Romanians!" Then they get in the cars and drive to the airport.

Demetri seems thoughtful. The Cullens keep their secret from the human world. The half-breed lives with them. But one thing catches his attention. They spoke about a boy named Nicolae –or something like that- and that he has grown like the Cullens' hybrid. Is it really possible, that the Romanian nuisances have created an own half-breed? Demetri has to report that to Aro. Those guys of Romania could pose a great threat to the Volturi. If it was up to him, those guys would be dead for a long time. But he would never question the decision of his masters. The tracker jumps down and runs back to Italy. Or more precisely, to Volterra.

Through this time, the Cullens arrive in Bucharest. They get their luggage and stroll to the great hall. Some of them inspect the building and the people in it. Especially Renesmee. She is very excited, because everything is new. The others, mostly Esme and Carlisle, are looking around to check out for a familiar person. Jacob sighs. "We come expected, don't we? Not like the Draculas. So where the devil are they?", he asks angry. Bella shushes at him. After all, here are humans everywhere. To keep the vampire secret away of them would be a smart move.

"There she is", Edward murmurs and looks to the entrance. Everyone looks up. Amanda walks over to her guests. She smiles happy and spreads her arms. "It is so good to see you all here!" Renesmee runs to her and they hug each other. Carlisle walks close to the woman. "Isn't it too risky not to wear contacts? I mean your eyes are red and ours are just golden", he asks and makes sure that no human hears them. Laughing, that's all she does. "No, not really", she answers. "We are not often down in town, no one cares about us and the fewest know us", Amanda explains. It's silent for a while. "Well, let's go!" The woman moves forward to the door. "You're in luck. Today it's cloudy outside", she continues. Then they leave the airport. Jacob takes a deep breath and looks for a taxi. Renesmee grabs his hand, because Jacob wants to go to the taxi stand, but Amanda goes another way. He frowns and closes to the group. "The taxis are there", he says confused. "I know", that is her only answer. Bella shrugs. Who knows? Then a man runs to them. Excited he asks Amanda to drive them, but the woman waves him off. The man shuffles away to his car. Disappointed. Jacob frowns and walks to Amanda. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you send him away? We are too many for one car!", he shouts. "Who talked about a car?", she asks back and stops at the end of the parking lot. In front of them is a huge forest. "How do you expect us to go to your house?", the shape shifter asks again. "We run!", she answers as it would be the most normal thing on earth. "And how do you expect _me_ to go there?" Jacob is really annoyed. The woman sighs. "Oh come on. You're a wolf, you can run too! Oh and by the way, we don't have a car", she answers. Of course the Cullens aren't happy about that. They don't want to get in any trouble with the Volturi. Just a peaceful life. Alice looks to Carlisle. "Should we tell her?", she questions him. "Later!", he answers.

"Shall we?", Amanda asks. As everyone nod they go deeper in the forest. Just in human-speed. Jacob puts the most of his clothes off and turns into a wolf. Amanda takes his bag and then they run. Jacob runs slowly, because he is much faster than the vampires. He looks to their leader. Now she is completely one of them, not just because she is wearing a black cloak, now. Like the two others. He growls faintly.

They don't need long until they spot a house behind some trees. The distance between the trees is bigger. The forest must end soon. Amanda stops in front of the house. Smiling. "Welcome to our home", she says to her guests. The Cullens look at the house. It is bigger than theirs but also wood-made. There are no big windows, just smaller ones. The Romanians want to live in private. There is also a porch in front of house. Until the Cullens could continue with their doing, the owners appear. They walk through the huge, old –but massive- front door. They go downstairs and welcome them in a short way. First, the Cullens don't recognize the young Romanian half-breed. Not until they see a small head behind Vladimir. Nicolae clings to his father's leg. He is really shy. One thing he has inherited of his mother. Vladimir grins at Jacob, who has turned back into human form. The latter knows why and snorts. Damn bloodsucker. But then he looks to Renesmee.


	2. The Romanien shape shifters

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**2\. Chapter (The Romanian shape shifters)**

Renesmee walks over to Nicolae. In front of Vladimir she stops. The youngest of the Cullen coven has never feared the ancient vampire. She smiles friendly at the other half-breed. "Do you want to play catch?", she asks him. He looks up to his father. Vladimir nods and Nicolae goes a few steps closer to Renesmee. She is a bit taller than him. He smiles back at her. "Ok, let's play on the field", he answers.

'Catch' played by half-breeds is not the same what human children mean. It comes close to the version of baseball the Cullens used to play. It's faster than usual.

The two families watch their children closely. It is easy for them to follow their fast steps. Only Jacob has some trouble with that. Edward takes a short look at Vladimir and his mate. They stand together, not touching each other but very close. Stefan stands just a step next to them. Then Edward looks back to the playing and giggling children. Nicolae has distinctive facial features like his father. His hair is something between dark-blond and light-brown. The eyes are brown and a small amount of blue. So maybe Vladimir had blue eyes before his transformation.

The children have fun. They laugh and run. Nicolae is faster than Renesmee but she is nimbler than him. "We should go hunting", Bella murmurs to her husband. Edward nods and the others of their coven agree. "Renesmee?", Bella calls her daughter. The children stop and look to their families. Then they go back. Nicolae to his mother and Renesmee to her's. She looks inquiringly at her parents. "We're going hunting", Edward explains and looks to the Romanians. "We'll be back soon", Carlisle starts speaking. "Jacob?", he looks to the shape-shifter. The latter doesn't need to think about that for long. Of course he will go with them, it's much better than staying alone with the Dracula family. "I'll join you!", he answers fast. Vladimir and Stefan smirk at him. The Cullens put their luggage inside and run into the forest. Jacob follows them in his wolf form.

"They're still strange." Stefan sighs. "That's what they thought about you", Amanda starts. Nicolae spreads his arms in front of his mother. She understands and takes him on her arms. "Wrong!", Vladimir says. "That's what they still think about us", he continues. The elder smirks. "Do you think we should tell them …", the blond vampire asks. Stefan grins. "…about our _friends_ in the forests? No, I don't think so", he answers and his companion starts grinning too. Amanda strokes the head of her son and looks to the other vampires. She smiles. No one will ever be able to separate them. Just like nobody knows only one of them. They're always a double and that's good.

The Cullens finished hunting and now they decide to go back. All of them hear something strange. The vampires go closer together. The nasty smell gets stronger and then they appear. Three giant wolves, like Jacob. They growls at the Cullens and the other wolf of course. The latter stare at the wolves. They haven't known that a pack of shape shifters lives here. Jacob doesn't want to provoke them, so he turns back into human form. The wolves look at each other and turn back too. There are three men in front of the Cullens now. "Who are you?", the man in the middle asks them, after he has recognized that the vampires aren't from this country.

"May I introduce us to you", Carlisle starts speaking. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. His name is Jacob, he is a friend of the family", he explains. "What do you want here?", the man asks again. "We are here on holidays. One to two weeks mostly. We stay with the Romanian coven. I assume you know Vladimir and Stefan?", Carlisle continues. Jacob frowns; there is something in the eyes of the shape shifters that he can't really understand. Fear. Why do shape shifters fear vampires? "My name is Petru. I'm part of the Romanian shape shifter pack. I'm sorry for terrifying you guys", Petru, the man in the middle, says for apologize.

"Why are you so afraid of those two bloodsuckers?", Jacob asks the other shape shifters. He can't understand their reactions. "We have a pact with them! We don't attack them and they don't attack us", Petru answers. The Cullens frown, too. "It's your turn to protect the people here, so why do you spare those two?", Jacob asks again. "We protect the people against all other vampires. That pact was closed roughly 90 years ago. Our pack expanded its territory to Bucharest. The alpha knew that the two vampires live there. But he didn't pose them a threat. He wanted to find and kill them. He sent out three men. They didn't return. Then the alpha sent five men. None of them returned. Finally the son of the leader decided to go with six others to destroy the two vampires. A week had passed until something happened. Stefan and Vladimir went to our leader. They carried a body with them. It was the son of the alpha. The vampires knew that. They wanted the pack to stop sending wolves after them. Otherwise they would kill the son and the entire pack. The alpha knew that they could do that, because they killed 13 wolves on their own. So he agreed. Our pack tolerates them and they tolerate us!", Petru finishes.

Jacob clenches his hands to fists. The Draculas know how to deal with shape shifters, that's why they were so careless on their first meeting. They knew that they could beat the wolves easily. Petru sighs and starts speaking again. "My cousin hated them, because of what happened all these years ago and that he wasn't allowed to hunt them down." Esme looks worried to the man in front of them. "What happened?", she asks, but she knows that that had to be very terrible. Petru looks to his companions. Both look down. Their eyes are full of sadness. "Well, it started two years ago", the man in the middle starts.


End file.
